moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Duncaster
The Barony of Duncaster '''is a relatively small Barony in The Uplands within the City State of Alterac sworn to Kormed Wolfheart ruled by the Lawspeaker. Abandoned after the Alterac Succession Crisis and the rise of Syndicate. Recently reclaimed by the City-State of Alterac. History Originally built nearby the Perenolde Royal Manor in The Uplands, it has always been ruled by the Alteraci Lord Magistrate. Built by House Doncaster in the beginning of the Kingdom of Alterac, it has since been updated and renovated since those earlier times. The Barony has seen many changes in rulers, often changing hands between Houses every time the Lawspeaker would die and a new one appointed. It is said that the longest time a single House or family held the Barony was for five consecutive Lawspeakers. It has always been loyal to the ruler of Alterac, whomever they may be and has one of the lowest crime rates in all of the City State of Alterac. After Alterac was dubbed defunct and its inhabitants either became refugees or criminals, Duncaster was mostly abandoned, somewhat worn by time and lack of being maintained, it was quickly refurbished after it was reclaimed. Description The '''Barony of Duncaster is mostly a rather large, but low hill. Located north of Alterac City in The Uplands, it is one of the most ancient Baronies. Its landscape is mostly fields of grass and large rocks, a few pine tree's or oaks littered here and there. Duncaster isn't well known for its wildlife or hunting grounds, but there are quite a few sheep farmers and often shepherds can be seen leading flocks throughout the countryside. On the northern border of Duncaster lies Lordamere Lake. All over Duncaster Hill as it is called, there can be found ancient ruins of practitioners of the Old Ways in Alterac and early settlers. Although to the average person these may seem just like enormous hunks of stone positioned into the ground in a certain way, a person well educated would recognize them as the ruins of a variety of buildings. Due to these marks and the recent increase of Gilnean immigration, Duncaster has a pagan minority that is generally viewed upon positively by the Baron. Within the '''Barony of Doncaster '''there are two settlements, Duncaster Keep and Duncaster Village. Alike many other locations of The Uplands, some wall structure surrounds them. In the case of Duncaster Village, a relatively average stone wall not more than six feet high surrounds the village. Duncaster Village is a modest village, most of its citizens are either middle class artisans or wealthier business owners. Those that are lower class, are often the ones that tend to the sheep flocks or the few farms. Much of the building structure is stone along with wood and dark grey or black tiles used for rooftops. The village is normally the first thing a traveler might come across when entering the Barony, it is about half an hours walk from Duncaster Keep. Duncaster Keep is an impressive structure, its stone walls rise higher than most. A large gatehouse meets the path leading from Duncaster Village, however as the path gets closer to the keep, two pairs of guard towers on either side on the road can be seen. Wooden ramparts rest over the gate, where the gatekeepers control the several iron portcullis's. Past the gatehouse, rests a courtyard. Remarked for despite being open, the high walls of the keep are everywhere. On the opposite side of the courtyard, sits the Great Hall which serves as a kitchen and dining room on lower levels and then on upper levels a parlor and the Baron's Chamber which is used for discussing matters of state. On the right side of the courtyard, a high square shaped tower rises high. In the center of the courtyard, lies a fountain with a statue upon it. With Toderick Stoneward's appointment as Baron, he saw that the former ruin was renovated. Now, the statue is the image of Lord Toderick Stoneward, defiantly appearing strong despite the cane. On his shoulder rests the Citrine Eagle, but Gilnean symbolism and imagery can be noted throughout the statue. In here are the storage facilities that rest in the basement along with on the ground and upper floors, where the various bedchambers and a library can be found. The interior of the keep is rather well kept and more lavish furnishings can be found in the Baron's Chamber, parlor and the bedrooms. Surrounding the entire keep are ramparts with various stations for crossbows and other defense mechanisms. The keep is known to have never been breached. The structure itself is primarily made of stone and wood using iron and steel to help keep everything together. Underneath the keep lies a damp and cold chamber for imprisoning any local criminals before bringing them before the Court. It is rumored that somewhere within the Keep, Toderick Stoneward had stored an immense fortune of gold, the Lord has not denied nor confirmed the suspicion but if such a hoard did exist, its location would be revealed to no one. Recent Events With the appointment of Toderick Stoneward as Baron, a wave of Gilnean culture has arrived in Duncaster. Duncaster Keep is decorated with Gilnean Art, a few Gilnean stagecoaches have been built, a spike in Gilnean trade and immigration to Duncaster. Of course, most of these people were already living in Alterac, they simply moved to an area that was more like home. Duncaster has become a rich blend of Alteraci and Gilnean culture, although Alteraci still remains the dominant. Lord Toderick Stoneward had also initiated a project to see the formerly gravel or dirt roads are made into cobble or even paved roads on the more traveled routes. The new Baron has even discussed the possibility to creating a small dock to bring fishermen to the region to sell their wares. Toderick Stoneward has made promises and appears to be acting on them, he is rather popular amongst the citizens and praised for his recent action of commemorating Isiden Perenolde with the creation of a painting of the Citrine Eagle of Alterac perched on the Greymane Wall, looking towards the Alterac Mountains, symbolizing Isiden Perenolde's potential escape to Gilneas and noting how he could one day rise to power. Concerned he might meet opposition from the current government, ruled by Kormed Wolfheart, a statue of Kormed Wolfheart was built in the town square of Duncaster Village. Toderick Stoneward is also responsible for the coronation of Kormed Wolfheart as Regent of Alterac. Bringing a flood of support to his region and many visiting nobles. This age did not last for long, however. Toderick resigned from his position as Lawspeaker and fled with his possessions and family , but destroying the statue of Kormed. Duncaster stood leaderless for some time until Toderick Stoneward returned to Alterac and was shortly thereafter reappointed Lawspeaker, thus restoring his Countship and the the statue. Alteraci Exodus After the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart, Alterac was left in a torn state. Unstable, the Assembly of Alterac proceeded to disband with the exit of the Alterac Silver Hand. As if things did not appear grim enough, a Forsaken advance was reported. Unable to organize most of Alterac to evacuate, Toderick lost hope. Many seemed keen on fighting the Forsaken despite Alterac's weakened state and Toderick evacuated his own lands, including Duncaster. He led much of the Duncaster population to his Gilnean lands, the Earldom of Corvric. Here he organized the construction of two large towns to host the refugees, much of the Duncaster refugees moved to Briathorpe where they now live to this day, making a life for themselves in safety. Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Stoneward Category:Alterac Mountains Locations